Miscreants from the Land of Waves
by Cinonomon Twist
Summary: Team 7 is sent to the wave country to pick up a family. This family has a lot of issues that Team 7 didn't really want to know about but now that they're involved how will they deal with everything? Parings:KxOC Slight OxA later and onesided parings.
1. Escort

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin.

ATTACK OF THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES!

Chapter one: Escort

Team seven had been called by the Hokage to go to the Wave Country and protect the Suibi family. "And make sure that they are treated with the utmost respect." The Third **(A/N: 1)** was about to set them on their way when he added, "No matter what." The last part was mostly directed at Naruto, whojust shrugged his shoulders at the comment. The Third dismissed them with a wave of his hand and team seven left.

It was nearly five hours solid of walking that Naruto lodged the first complaint, "Why are we supposed to pick up some prissy air-heads?"

Sakura elbowed him, "Naruto you shouldn't be so rude!" Inner Sakura: _'He's RIGHT! Why waist our time on something THIS stupid?'_

Kakashi stopped and turned on his heel so that he was facing Naruto momentarily putting his book to his side, "These 'Prissy air-heads' are the ones that are going to make a peace treaty with The Hidden Leaf." Naruto scoffed at the remark. Kakashi once again turned on his heel and read his book.

"I still don't see the point." Naruto said under his breath.

It was starting to get dark and Sakura was the first one to say that they should set up camp. "Hmm…I suppose." Kakashi said nodding, "Naruto, Sasuke you go and get the fire wood while Sakura and I set up camp."

"WHAT! Why do 'I' have to get stuck with this asshole!" Naruto exclaimed loudly making a few birds in nearby trees to fly away.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he went off to gather the firewood.

"ERR…" Naruto was fuming now.

"Naruto why don't you see if you can find any water near by." Kakashi said.

He sighed and turned away from where Sasuke was "Alright Kakashi-Sensei." With that Naruto was off.

"What are you going to do Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"…Read." Kakashi leant against a log and re-opened his 'Come Come Paradise' book mostly tuning out the world around him while he got to his 'Favorite' part.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND HELP ME!" Sakura screamed at him. When he did nothing she walked over to him, bent down and screamed in his ear…needless to say he got up. Sakura smiled triumphantly, "Now you can get yours and Naruto's tent ready and I'll get mine and Sasuke-Kun's ready." Not wantingto get yelled atagain, Kakashi complied. It was ten minutes later when Sasuke came back with the wood for the fire and another fifteen minutes until Naruto came back with the water.

"What was the screaming about Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? … OH! It was nothing." Sakura smiled.

"OK Sakura-Chan…" In all honesty Naruto didn't believe a word of that but it was better not to question things, just incase…

FLASHBACK

Sakura had found a hot spring about a hundred meters away from where they had set up camp. She had just gotten comfortable when there was a rustle in the bushes. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" Naruto came out of no where and splashed Sakura with a wave of the spring water.

Quickly grabbing her towel she covered her self so that Naruto wouldn't see her. "NARUTO! YOU BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" **SMACK, BASH**

"AHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" She shoved Naruto's head under the water got out of the spring and stalked off leaving Naruto to drown.

END FLASHBACK

Or there was that other time… ANOTHER FLASHBACK

There were muffling sounds coming from Sakura's tent so Naruto took it upon himself to make sure that she was OK or not. "Mmm…Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura mumbled.

**POKE, POKE **"Sakura-Chan?" **POKE, POKE, POKE** "Sakura-Chan? Are you all right?"** POKE **"Sakura-Chan?"

"Hmm? Wha…?" Sakura blinked a few times to get better focus, "NARUTO!" Sakura blushed as she looked down to see that the top of her pajamas was dangerously low to her chest, pulling it up she screamed at Naruto, "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" And with each 'Get Out' Sakura punched him hard in the face. Naruto just left the tent with a bleeding nose and a strong reminder to not go into Sakura's tent ever again.

END FLASHBACK

A hand waved in front of Naruto's face. "Oi. Naruto, you gonna eat?" Kakashi asked holding out a bowl of instant noodles.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." 'I think I spaced out for a while.' He shook his head and wolfed down his bowl of Ramen.

"CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" Sakura yelled at him while bashing him with a stick that she found on the ground.

"Owwww…Sakura-Chan…" Naruto whined while he rubbed his head.

"Idiot." Sasuke said. Naruto stopped rubbing his head and glared at him, which Sasuke returned with full force. "Heh. Not worth my time." With that Sasuke got up and went into his tent. Sakura and Naruto took Sasuke's silent advice and retired to their tents.

Once Kakashi was sure that all three of them were sleeping he reached into his pocket and launched a kunai to his right he heard a gasp and a sharp movement. Kakashi walked over to where he noticed the intruder, "Come out. If you cooperate then you won't have to get hurt." The figure showed some of its body to Kakashi. 'It's a woman.' He noted seeing the curves on her body. "Come out of the shadows girl."

She laughed lightly, "If I came out of these shadows then you would most likely kill me. I'm just here to deliver a message to you Hatake-San…Do not go and pick up the Suibi family."

"Why?"

"Because my master requests it." She replied nonchalantly.

"And who is your master?"

"When you meet the lady of the manor… then you will know who my master is." She bowed, "Until we meet again Hatake-San." She disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Kakashi to wonder who her master was.

xXx

The woman appeared in a beautifully decorated room and took off her black mask letting her long black hair cascade down. "Ouch." She looked at her left arm and saw that it was bleeding from the kunai that was launched at her, "He has lived up to his reputation. But the other three I just don't trust them at all. They are too juvenile." **KNOCK; KNOCK** "Hmm?"

"Tanto-Sama…Cho-Sama came in here and noticed that you were missing. I told her that you were out for a walk, please report to her so that she can rest easy tonight. She is in the gardens."

"Shiori, thank you very much for covering for me. I don't know what I would do with out you." Tanto smiled at Shiori and was about to leave when Shiori stopped her. "What?"

"Are you going to meet Cho-Sama in that?" Shiori asked motioning to her black suit.

Tanto blushed it would have been very interesting to try and explain her out of that one with her mother, "Ah…I see. Thank you Shiori. Could you tell my mother that I will be out to see her soon?" Shiori nodded and left the room. Once Shiori left the room Tanto changed into an Orange flowered Kimono with a thick white stripe that went around each upper arm and mini stripes of different shades of orange around the sleeves and the neckline. Under the top of the Kimono was a pure green and white one (I have NO idea how to describe it. If you want a photo of what it looks like then I'll e-mail it to you.) Tanto left the room leaving to the gardens.

"Cho-San?" Tanto asked stepping in to the moonlit courtyard.

"Tanto how many times do I have to tell you." She lightly scolded with a smile upon her face. "Call me Mother instead." She patted a spot next to her, "Please Tanto, come and sit we need to discus something." Her smile had almost vanished by the time she finished the last sentence.

Tanto sat down not knowing what to expect next, "What is it Mother?" 'I just hope that it isn't what I think that it's about.'

"Well Tanto me and your Father have thought long and hard about this and well you are getting older and thefamily needs a young heir. So we have arranged for you to marry one of the Leaf's best ninja." Cho explained.

'Great they wern't joking when they were talking last night.' SIGH 'Why do they never discuss these types of things to me? I mean it IS my life after all.' "How could you do that?" She asked quietly, "How could you do that?" She asked a little louder but sill calm.

"Now Tanto, this is good for the entire family. It will bring strong ties to our two Country's."

"But why couldn't someone ELSE do this? Why does it have to be ME?" She asked her voice steadily raising.

"We have made a decision as a group. As the youngest member of our family it was chosen that you would marry in the Leaf. Your father, the Leaf's Hokage and I have already discussed this, and we will stay by our decision." Cho stated calmly.

"This is my life! And I will decide what to do with it!" She said unable to maintain her calm composure any longer.

"Now Tanto please be reasonable. This is for the good of the family." She told her.

"'The good of the family'? Is that all you EVER think about! I cannot believe you! You, Gino-San, and the Hokage!" Tanto yelled storming off tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Cho sat there shaking her head, "What am I going to do?" That night Tanto let her tears fall and cried herself to sleep, as did her brother who had been quietly listening in on the conversation.

xXx

There was a rapping on Tanto's door when she didn't wake up the figure let herself into the room, "Tanto-Sama?" **POKE, POKE** "Tanto-Sama?" **POKE, POKE, POKE** "Tanto-Sama?" **POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE**.

"Mmpf." Tanto groggily got up **YAWN** "Morning Shiori."

"Likewise." Shiori smiled, "Do you want to come down for breakfast?"

Tanto's head perked up at the mention of food but it dropped just as quickly, "Who is it with?"

"Gino-Sama and Cho-Sama. Why?" Shiori asked.

"Tell them I'm not coming down."

Shiori got worried she had never seen Tanto turn down food unless she was sick, "Tanto-Sama are you OK? You've never turned down food unless with good reason… is this about your parents?" Shiori asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"They want to marry me off."

"That's great!" Noticing the scowl on Tanto's face Shiori added, "Is it THAT bad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I have to marry one of those Hidden Leaf guys. 'To continue the family' as Cho-San said. This is a man I have never met in my entire life and now I have to marry him? Is it just me or is there something wrong with this picture?" Tanto asked her.

"Nope. You're right. I mean 'I' personally would LOVE to be married but to someone I have never met…never." Shiori smiled, she always like these moments with Tanto…moments to get to know her better to ask her what's troubling her and that. But soon she won't have any of these moments all they would be is a memory. "I'll go tell them that you're not hungry." Shiori stood up and began to leave but was stopped by Tanto.

"Thanks Shiori-Chan." Both girls smiled brightly and Shiori left to let her friend change.

**KNOCK, KNOCK** "ENTER!" Gino's loud voice boomed in the large dining hall. Shiori walked into the room and bowed, "What is it Shiori?" He asked straight to the point, "And where is Tanto?"

"She's not hungry Gino-Sama. That is what I came here to tell you."

"And you did nothing to persuade her?" Shiori could tell that he was on the edge.

"I tried Gino-Sama-"

"Then why isn't she here!" He yelled grabbing his Kanta from the floor beside him. He unsheathed it and charged at the poor girl.

She gave an ear piercing scream but when she opened her eyes she noticed that she wasn't dead, "Gino-Sama I presume?" The man who had saved her asked holding the blade of the Kanta in both of his palms so that the blade would not cause any damage to anyone.

"Yes. And I suppose I have the honor of meeting the great Hatake Kakashi am I correct? Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja? Your actions have impressed me." Kakashi let go of the Kanta; Gino turned to Shiori, "Go and get Tanto." He turned back to Kakashi, "Now Kakashi are you traveling alone? Or do you have your allies outside?"

Before Kakashi spoke Cho suggested something, "If you do have others then send them in, allow them to have a hot meal after a long journey."

"YAY! FOOOOD!" Naruto ran into the room and sat down on the chair and surprised everyone that the chair didn't break from such force.

"Idiot." Sasuke said mostly ignoring Naruto's annoying display.

Shiori came into the room pulling Tanto behind her, "Gino-Sama. I've brought her here."

"You should have done that sooner Shiori." Gino remarked coldly.

"Sorry Gino-Sama." Shiori said putting her head down.

"Shiori-Chan don't be sorry. Gino-San is just being arrogant again. Extracting his role as the higher man here again." Tanto said reassuring her friend.

Gino was fuming, "Tanto!" She turned to him, "If you resort to having a SERVANT as your friend then this marriage will have to be sooner then what me and your mother planned."

"Feh, like I'm actually going to get married at my age." Tanto said defiantly knowing that her father wouldn't attack her in the presence of company. Oh how she was wrong. Gino charged at her Kanta high above his head charging at her, "Uh-Oh." She quickly did some seals, "Kaze no Yaiba !" A blade of wind blasted Gino into the wall behind him. "Phew haven't done that in a while." Tanto said with a grin on her face, "Soooo…can I get some food or will I have to fight for that too?"

"Great another person who loves food." Sasuke said.

"She's just like Naruto." Sakura sighed. Inner Sakura: _'Great! Another one! ARGH! We barely get ANY food with Naruto with us! And now we have ANOTHER ONE! CRAP!'_

"Tanto?" Cho asked, "Where did you learn that? You aren't a Shinobi…are you?"

Swallowing the food in her mouth Tanto answered, "Nope." Thenshovledsome more rice into her mouth.

"Then-"

"I have friends that ARE Shinobi though." She didn't meet her mother's eyes.

The room was silent until Kakashi broke it, "So I suppose we should get on our way soon."

"Whatever. Oh by the way Cho-San is Kuroi coming with us as well?"

As if on queue Kuroi came bounding into the room, "Yup!" He said with his childlike grin on his face, "And I'm all packed and ready to go!" Noticing the bags in his hand Tanto gave a sigh. He ran over to his sister and pulled on her Kimono, "C'mon! We gotta get you packed!"

She got up and stood in place, "Look." She said sternly, "I'm not going Kuroi."

"Yes you are!" Kuroi said in a whining tone, "Because if you don't then I'll have to tell everyone here your little secret." Tanto quirked an eyebrow and he pulled her down to his level and whispered it to her.

(O.O) "You wouldn't dare." Kuroi nodded, "Gaki!" She sighed knowing perfectly well that he would, "Fine," Tanto grumbled, "Let's go get me packed."

"YAY!" He pulled Tanto away to go and get packed.

"That was…" Naruto started.

"Really…" Inner Sakura: _'STUPID! And POINTLESS! And ANNOYING!'_

"Random." Kakashi finished off.

"I must apologize for my daughter…she…she's just…she just doesn't like leaving the village. That's all." Cho said. About ten minutes later both siblings came through the door and were ready to go. "Alright! Let's get going then." Cho said happily.

"Right." Tanto grumbled. "I hope that I die before I get there."

"We WILL go through with this Tanto. Know that." Gino said in an almost threatening tone.

There was an awkward air until Kuroi pulled on Tanto's Kimono, "Can we go now?"

"Sure let's go." Kakashi said.

"Awe but I didn't get to finish my food." Naruto complained.

"Naruto you ALWAYS eat. Can't you think of anything besides your stomach?" Sakura asked him.

Silence.

"Idiot." Sasuke said which made Naruto mad. Making them get into their usual fight. They were soon out on the road Cho and Gino were side by side quietly making wedding arrangements, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, Sakura and Shiori were entertaining Kuroi and Tanto was quietly walking beside Kakashi.

"So…" Tanto said suddenly deciding to break the silence between them.

"Hmm?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"…Never mind." Tanto sighed, 'Well THAT was pointless.' She thought.

"Why did you come last night?" Kakashi asked lowering his book a little.

'Oh shit. He knows it was me. Better play dumb.' "What are you talking about Kakashi-San?"

He lifted his book and started to read again, "If you won't tell me I'm sure that I can get it out of Shiori."

"You're an ass you know that?" He didn't answer, "Alright fine, the reason I came last night is because I heard my parents talking and agreeing. That normally doesn't happen. So I tried to scare you away" She told him, "…and unsuccessfully at that." Tanto added quietly to herself. Kakashi laughed at this, "What?"

"That is why you were fighting with you parents? Because you tried to stop us from reaching here?"

She huffed, "Heh I wish."

"Then…?"

"They want me to get married." She stuck her finger in her mouth and made gagging noises, "I would rather die a lonely old woman then get married to someone I didn't know." She said full of spite.

"Oh." Was all he said before returning to his book.

"Is that all you can say! 'Oh' then go back to reading you porno book! Well all I can say is that I'm sure as hell glad I'm not marrying you!" **FLING, KLINK **"Huh?" Tanto noticed a Kunai drop to the ground right beside her. "Again, HUH?"

"Were under attack." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. You three…" He turned to them to see that they were already in position to guard the family. "Uh… right. I'll go see who it is."

Tanto grabbed his wrist before he could get far, "I'm coming too." She said with determination flaming in her eyes.

"No." Was all that he said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi weather you like it or not I'm coming!" She yelled before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well, giving each of her parents a heart attack.

"When did she learn that?" Cho asked.

"So that's how she got around the Wave country so fast! Stupid girl! She must have gone to the Mist Country!" Gino said enraged once again.

"Wow! My sister is SO cool!" Kuroi said with a grin on his face.

**SIGH** "Now her parents know." Shiori said shaking her head.

**HUFF, HUFF** 'Where is Kakashi now?' A knife was held to her throat and a hand went to her ass. "PERVERT!" She reached into the sleeve of her Kimono and angrily stabbed the figure behind her making the person take their kunai away from her throat. She then made some quick hand seals, "Kaze no Yaiba!" she said blasting the figure into the trees behind them . She stuck out her tongue, "That's what you get ya pervert!"

"I thought I told you to stay put?" Kakashi asked from behind her.

'When did he get there?' She wondered, "Like I would actually listen to you." She shot back.

"Ow…" The figure that Tanto had blasted was slowly coming towards them. "Jesus girl your 'Kaze no Yaiba' is almost stronger then mine!" She noticed that the figure was wearing a mask.

"…Uh… What the Hell?" She asked getting her kunai ready for another attack.

"It's me!"

"I see…"

"The one who taught the 'Kaze no Yaiba' to you!" He took off the mask revealing his identity to her.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to be clueless, "Huh?"

"Pervert Sensei!" Tanto said as she gave him a hug then a hard slap across the face for him groping her again. "That's for touching my ass… again" She sighed, "So why were you trying to kill me?"

He ignored the question and continued talking, "The word on the wind is that your gonna get married in The Hidden Leaf. I couldn't stand to have my favorite, and hottest, student engaged to someone else." He said matter-o-factly.

(.;) "I see that you haven't changed at all. But still why did you try and KILL me!"

"Oh… heheh. Sorry about that I suppose that I did get a little carried away."

"I'm guessing that your parents don't know that he was your Sensei? Or that you even HAD a sensei for that matter."

Tanto's face turned evil, "Tell them and I will kill you with my bear hands Hatake."

Kakashi's visible eye widened a little. The one that Tanto called 'Pervert Sensei' laughed, "I see you haven't lost your charm." He laughed again.

"Oh shut-up." She then turned back to Kakashi, "Well I suppose we should get back. Everyone is probably wondering where we are and that." **SIGH** "I'm gonna have a whole lot of questions to answer after my little disappearing act and-" She got cut off by Kakashi.

"You mean that you can disappear in a cloud of smoke as well?"

Tanto's sarcasm came out, "No. That's NOT what I was referring too." She rolled her eyes.

(-.-;) "Women." Kakashi muttered before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Well gotta go. See you around Pervert Sensei. And please for the sake of my sanity DON'T follow us. Bye." With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well.

"She's gotten stronger after all of these years." He said to himself rubbing his chin in contemplation.

xXx

**(A/N: 1) :**Yeah. He's going to stay alive… for a LONG time.

Well that's where I'm ending it. A whole 3,686 words with five (and a little going into the sixth) pages. Hmm… well I know it's probably not perfect but I'm TRYING to learn a little Japanese. So please excuse any stupid mistakes that I may make in the chapter. Please read and review people! Oh and I need a beta reader... e-mail me if interested. The e-mail is on my profile page.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I dun own anything.

Songs that got this chapter done faster: Blackeyed Peas- My Humps  
Stabilo Boss- Doesn't anybody know  
Masia One- Split second time

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER

"_Women." Kakashi muttered before he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
_"_Well gotta go. See you around Pervert Sensei. And please for the sake of my sanity DON'T follow us. Bye." With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well.  
_"_She's gotten stronger after all of these years." He said to himself rubbing his chin in contemplation._

Chapter 2: Arrival

"Tanto-Sama!" Shiori said running up to her giving her a hug. "Gino-Sama is furious about you knowing ninja techniques and Cho-Sama is unsuccessfully trying to calm him down." She whispered.

**SIGH** "Great. Well thanks for the warning Shiori-Chan."

"TANTO!" Gino yelled to her.

"Yes?" She answered her voice coated with fake innocence.

Gino tried to subside his anger for the time being, "When did you become a ninja?"

"Hmm…I didn't." She answered dumbly.

He blew up just like in their home when he was about to attack Shiori; "I will give you one more chance girl before I do something that I WON'T regret." He seethed.

"Again, I. Did. Not." She said more slowly. That was his last straw he unsheathed his sword and charged at Tanto blade at the ready. She did some fast hand seals, "Kaze no Yaiba!"

He jumped into the air avoiding the deadly blast. "That won't work twice on me." He told her from his position in the air. When he landed Gino continued his frontal assault as he thrusted the sword she nearly missed the blade only getting a small slash wound in her side. Knowing that this was now a serious battle she took out her two long bladed daggers from each of their holsters on her calf parrying each of Gino's deadly attacks. "Tanto you can stop this if you only answer my questions." He said continuing to blindly attack her.

"Feh. Over my dead body." She said taking a chance and swiping the dagger at his face with a successful hit below the eye.

"That may very well be the case my dear." He noted taking more concentrated and faster swipes with his Kanta one hitting her across the chest making a deep wound. He then jumped into the air while making some seals he yelled loudly, "Ryuuza no Yaiba!" **(A/N: 1)** He swung his Kanta down in the air making the sky go temporarily dark and stars connected making what everyone knew as the dragon constellation. The dragon flew towards her with amazing speed. Widening her eyes as the dragon approached with gaining speed, she made some quick seals right before the dragon hit her… or what SHOULD have been her, for all the dragon hit was a log making it combust into flames. "Heh, Kawarimi no Jutsu. Tiered already Tanto? Or have you come to par with the fact that you cannot beat me." Gino boasted cockily. 

In a tree a little ways away Tanto sat on a branch trying, with futile attempts, to stop the blood from flowing. She took in more air with each passing second while getting her heart back to it's normal speed. 'That was too close for comfort. If that jutsu had hit me I would most likely not be standing now.' She tried to get up but found that it was near impossible, 'But I see that that's the case anyway.' She groaned in pain, 'It feels as if he broke some ribs.'

xXx 

" Is this normal?" Sakura asked. 

" Well sadly… yeas." Cho said apologetically, "Though Gino does seem a little more perturbed then usual." She paused and then added to herself, "And more violent." SIGH "Alas they are going to continue this until one of them quits." She shook her head. "They can be so think headed sometimes. Never thinking about anyone but themselves when in a fight." She sighed again. 

Kakashi looked into the forest then back at Gino, "Gino-Sama I think that we should start to head to The Hidden Leaf. The farther we get today the less walking we have to do tomorrow." Kakashi said lazily. 

Gino gave a loud sigh obviously still mad at the fact that this would count as a loss on his part, "Fine." Was all he said before walking the way they were going before any of the attacking happened. Tanto appeared beside Kakashi right after her father passed him. He turned back to her and told her, "Watch yourself. You will not always have Kakashi to protect you." He then turned and walked away. 

Tanto clutched her chest in pain before passing out in Kakashi's arms. 

His eye widened in shock as she fainted in his arms and the blood flowing freely from her chest. 'She must have taken more damage then I thought.' 

" Heh. That'll teach the little ingrate who to respect around here." The low voice came from Gino who had witnessed the entire thing only ten meters ahead of Kakashi. "I told her that you would not always be there to protect her. Pitiful." Gino said before walking away to wash the blood from his Kanta in a nearby stream. 

Her brother came running up behind him, "KWA! Is Tanto going to be OK?" Kuroi asked pulling on her Kimono sleeve. 

" I'm sure that she'll be fine." Kakashi said to the little boy, 'I hope. Wait what? Am I starting to have feelings for her? … Nah my mind is just overreacting… that's it.' "Shiori is there a town near by?" 

" Huh? Oh! Yes, there is one about…" Shiori thought for a moment, "Twenty kilometers from here. They'll have a hospital there I'm sure." 

" Alright I'll meet you all there soon. She has lost a lot of blood she needs to be checked on by a doctor." With that he and the unconscious Tanto disappeared. 

xXx 

There was a loud noise coming from one of the rooms in the small hospital."Ugh. I fell like I just got mauled by a rush of bulls." A girl said slowly opening her eyes. 

"So your awake." Kakashi said sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

She tried to sit up but the pain in her chest made her fall back down, "Ouch… That wasn't too smart." She coughed and wheezed in pain as she spoke those few words to herself,"Man what did he do to me?"

The 'he' that she was referring to was most likely Gino; "He broke two of your ribs and made a nice deep cut for you. You'll most likely to have a scar there." He said watching her facial movements, "Don't."

She looked at him with a quizzical face, "Don't what Kakashi-San?"

"Don't try to kill him again. If you do then he WILL kill you. You were lucky that your seals are fast or else all the doctors in the world couldn't save you." He told her with a strong hint of superiority in his voice.

"Hmm… I suppose that you're right." Tanto thought for a little while before smirking at him, "No porno book? I'm surprised Kakashi-San." She said letting out a small laugh as he just shrugged of her comment, "Um… Kakashi-San?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Shiori-Chan, Kuroi-Chan and Cho-San?"

"Coming."

"From where? Didn't we come here as a group?" He shook his head, "So…then you… you must have…" He nodded cutting her short by only a few words, "Thank you Kakashi-San."

His eye crinkled up in a smile, "No problem. Now I believe that you should get some rest Tanto."

"No –Sama?" She tsked at him, "I thought that you saw me as equal as Cho-San."

"Hn."

**SIGH** "Well it was worth a try." She said flashing him a smile.

"Get some rest." He said bluntly.

"Not tired. 'Sides I don't need it." It was Kakashi's turn to sigh. He raised the forehead protector that covered his left eye she gasped, "Sharingan." She tried to look away but it was too late, the Sharingan had caught her. Her body went numb she was completely under his control.

"Rest." Was all he said looking her straight in the eyes. Her eyes slowly closed signaling to him that the Sharingan had worked so he pulled the forehead protector down over his eye. Suddenly the door burst open and Cho ran over to the bed.

"Is she OK? Has she woken up? What did Gino do to her? WILL she be OK? Has the doctors taken good care of her? What is her damage? Is anything broken?" Cho asked bombarding him with questions.

"Yes she's OK just tired… no she has not woken up yet." He decided to lie about that part, "Gino made a large slash in her chest, which will probably make a scar. Yes she will be OK in the long and short run, yes the doctors have taken the best care of her. Her damage is just two slash marks and bruises around them."

"Good. But is anything broken?"

"Yes." Her eyes went as large as saucers, "Just two ribs though. Considering the damage she took that is a very good way to come out." He said coolly.

Kakashi got up out of the chair letting Cho into it. She brushed Tanto's forehead from some stray bangs, "My poor little girl." She said holding the girl's hand squeezing it lightly as Cho did not want to add to Tanto's bruises.

A nurse came in, "Here I will show you all to your rooms." Everyone nodded and left.

xXx

It was nearly five hours later before Tanto awoke. 'Kakashi…' She thought unhappily, 'Him and his Sharingan. I can't believe I fell for that. Stupid, stupid Tanto.' She slowly got out of the hospital bed. 'Hmm it's dark outside. But the stars are so beautiful tonight. I haven't seen such a star filled in so long.' She slowly left the room making sure that no one was outside in the halls. 

She walked around for a little not knowing how far she had gone from the hospital until a hand attached it's self to her shoulder she jumped up in alarm, "WHA-!" She spun around to see who it was, "Ow…" She said squatting on the ground. Tanto looked up and noticed Kakashi staring at her. "What?" She asked impatiently. 

" You were wandering too far." He shrugged his shoulders. 

" Humph. Well that doesn't mean that you can scare me." She shot back, "Well I suppose that you've come here to drag me back." She sighed out. 

"… Maybe…" He continued to read his book, she slowly got up from her squatting position, "What are you doing?" 

She lowered the book and read some of it upside down, "Nothing. Just seeing what's so good about this book." She was blushing furiously after the second paragraph, "Pervert." She mumbled before continuing her walk away from the hospital when Kakashi appeared in front of her, "What now?" 

Through the mask you could tell that he was slightly smirking, "Did you just call me a pervert?" 

" Yes. You're reading that porno book." She said pointing to the book still in his hand. "Now could you let me by?" 

" No." He told her simply. 

" Why?" She asked impatiently. 

" Your quite alike. You and your father." He said completely changing the subject. 

She slapped him hard across the face; "You're a dead man Hatake." If looks could kill then Kakashi would be dead and revived three times over. She then pushed past him in a huff. Her walk soon led her to a river, Tanto looked at her reflection in the water, "Am I really like him? Like the man who has tried to hurt everyone I care about on numerous occasions?" A single tear slid down her face. Sure Kakashi had been joking but to her it was all too serious. "But there is a big difference…he is stronger and…I…I'm just the stubborn, spoiled little girl I've always been… maybe I should just agree to the marriage, it would clear so much up…with my family." Another tear fell. 

**SNAP** A twig snapped behind her but when she turned around there was no one there. When she looked back to the river she gasped and fell back from her squatting position, "Hn. Don't tell me that I made you cry?" 

Tanto wiped her tears away, "No way. There was just something in my eye…why would I cry over something so stupid?" In all truthfulness the question was directed more at her then Kakashi. They just sat at the waters edge for a while neither of them talking, "Kakashi-San?" 

" Hmm?" 

" Why did you decide to go on this mission? I mean it's hardly a mission for a Jounin, all your doing is escorting us." 

" And what about the attack earlier? If I hadn't deflected that Kunai then you would most likely be dead. But then again I didn't do that much to stop your bout with Gino-Sama." 

" That… wasn't your fault. It was my own." More silence, "But I never did…thank you for saving me from that Kunai and for that …thanks Kakashi-…Sempai." The last part made her blush; "I should be getting back to the hospital. To get some sleep before we continue on tomorrow…I suppose that you're going to stay out here longer?" He nodded, "'Kay just…don't freeze." Once again he nodded. She slowly got up with a little struggle from her wounds. 

An hour later Kakashi rose from his place on the ground and started walking back to the hospital with a realization, "She called me old." 'Or she actually respects you.' One part of his brain argued, but Kakashi just decided to ignore that part of his brain…for now. When he arrived he saw that she was sitting up in her bed reading what looked like a hospital book, 'She probably found it in one of the drawers.' "Yo." He said nonchalantly taking the seat next to her bed. 

Her eyes were half-closed obviously not really reading the book, "Hm." Was the simple answer. They sat in silence for some time when she finally made eye contact with him she noticed he was shivering slightly. 'Idiot. He forgot a blanket. He's not too bright for a Jounin.' She unwrapped the quilt from her body and threw it over to him, making it drape over most of the startled ninja's body, "Here. You need it more then me." Tanto was just about to cover herself with the sheet and settle in for a good night's rest when Kakashi grabbed her wrist. He stood up and told her to move over with his hands. When she had he crawled in the bed with her. Tanto was blushing so bad that she could not speak.

"Don't freeze." Tanto recognized this as the words she said to him before she came back here. Knowing that he would not let her go she made herself warm and closed her eyes for the first time that night.

xXx

"Mmm…" A beam of light hit her eyes, "Errmmf too early." She said. Tanto was about to go close the window when she felt something hold her back. "Huh?" Tanto turned her aching body over to see that Kakashi was shirtless beside her with his arm tightly around her waist, 'He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping.' She shook her head, which in turn hurt her chest, 'Wait… did I just say that he looked 'CUTE'? There must have been something in the water.' "Kakashi-San?" She shook him harder. She saw his eyeball move under his eyelid signaling that he was awake. She reached up to his face and began to tug a little on the top of the mask. She got as far as one centimeter before his hand came up and gently took hers away from his face.

"Not a chance." He said in a smirking tone.

"Hm. Well it was worth a shot."

"No it wasn't. It was practically pointless." He turned his attention to her chest; "Do you think you can walk today?"

She blushed again at the way he was looking at her, "Of course!" She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "I'm not that weak Kakashi-San. All I need is one day to heal and I'm back on my feet." She took in a breath of cold morning air, "Granted that I may not be fighting fit but I can walk without crutches."

He smiled again; no matter if he had his mask on you always had ways of telling, "What happened to 'Kakashi-Sempai'?" Tanto turned a deeper shade of red; "I kinda miss it." He said with mock sadness in his voice. She hit him upside the head; "I was kidding."

"You had better been… Now I don't mean to be rude but I think you should get out of the bed before people come in and start making a ruckus about the position we are both in." He thought of it for a moment and agreed. People would start to talk about this if they found them, him with no shirt on and her with only her bandages and his loose shirt as cover for the top of her body. The bandages under the shirt pretty thin and easy to cut if desired to. Tanto took off his shirt and threw it to him; "Thanks for letting me borrow it." Then a thought crossed her mind, 'I didn't borrow it last night when we went to sleep then how? …' "K-Ka-Ka-Kakashi-San…did you… put it on in the night? I mean the shirt."

He closed his eye as a supposed wink, "Maybe… but just to let you know everyone's coming. Bye." He was gone in a poof of smoke and like he said everyone came in and started fussing over her… well except for Gino he just stood in a corner silently smirking to himself. It was soon time to depart to The Hidden Leaf, despite her mothers protests for her health.

"Maybe we should stay here an extra day Tanto-Sama. Cho-Sama is right."

"But then we won't get there on time. Besides Shiori-_Chan_," She added 'Chan' to the end because she knew tat Gino was listening in, "I'm fine. I can walk so let's go!" She said full of energy.

There were more pleas until Gino silenced them, "Let the stubborn girl do what she likes and let's go." He sounded impatient while he glared at me.

Kakashi came through the door, "Sorry I'm late. I had to save a woman's piano from her burning home."

(-.-;) 'Man if comes up with any more lame excuses I don't know what I'll do.' Tanto thought.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

He grinned sheepishly, "Well I suppose we had better get going then. The Hidden Leaf is only a little ways away from here." Everyone nodded and started to file out of the room one on their way.

xXx

"Um… Kakashi-San…" She said not meeting his eyes.

Kakashi was confused, "Hm?"

"Um…Thanks."

"What for?"

"You've taken care of me all through this trip and haven't complained. I mean even Shiori complains about how stubborn and demanding and accident-prone I am. So thank you for…staying with me…in the…hospital…with you. And from serious injury from Gino in our bout and well everything. So for that Kakashi-San…Thank you."

Kakashi nodded, "Now that, that's cleared up did you actually call me…" He lowered his voice, "Kakashi-Sempai?"

She blushed, 'I didn't think that he would bring that up… again. I mean I DID hit him on the head the last time but then again he was being… oh… I don't know…mockful…' "Uh…yes."

He returned to his book, "Alright."

"But-"

Naruto saw The Hidden Leaf gates, "Come on Tanto-Baba." He said with a smirk on his face.

**TWITCH, TWITCH** Tanto was on the verge of a meltdown. Kuroi turned to him, "Uh... Naruto-Chan run." Was all he said.

She drew her own Kanta from god knows where charging at him with flames in her eyes, "DIE!"

"Eep!" Tanto ran straight into an ANBU guard.

"Watch yourself Suibi-Sama." The ANBU with a wolf mask said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now where's that little brat?"

"Who?"

"Naruto."

"Why would you need to know?" He made a defensive position.

"Uh…" Tanto looked frightened, 'Oh dear lord! He's going to attack me! Eep! HELP!' She yelled in her mind praying that someone would help her.

"Stand down. She's with me." Tanto looked over her shoulder and found Kakashi. Well at least someone answered her…thankfully. The ANBU did as was asked, standing down, "Could you open the gates?" Sooner then the words were spoken the gates swung open and an orange blur ran into them.

"NARUTO! YOUR DEAD!" She ran after him but soon stopped when she saw a figure directly in front of the gate opening.

Gino smirked, "He's here. Punctuality the one thing that I love about people." Making the last part more for Kakashi to hear.

Tanto heard Kakashi groan behind her, "You've gotta be kidding. HE'S your future husband?"

xXx

**(A/N: 1)**: I made my own Jutsu. Yay me I have creativity! Anyway it translates into Dragon Blade (I think)

And that's where I end it. Evil ne? Well anywho this was 3,419 words and about six pages. And once again I'm VERY sorry if I make any stupid mistakes in the translations. YAY TEACHER STRIKE! I'm SOO happy about it. I have so much time to catch up on my sleep, ah, so much fun… almost like a second holiday but I do hope that they don't go over four weeks because then I'll have to RE-take grade nine. And that won't be fun because then everyone else that I know in other Provinces will be ahead of me! I may be back to school on Monday but who knows. Well anyway READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
Oh and I still need a beta reader.


	3. Welcoming

Disclaimer: I dun own nothin'

Songs that got this chapter done faster: Metallica- Die, die, die my darling  
Greenday- Letterbomb

Before notes: Hmm, I've never done one of these before but I need to, Special Thanks To Ao Hana who is my new (and only) Beta Reader! YAY! Check out her stories.

RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER

"_NARUTO! YOU'RE DEAD!" She ran after him but soon stopped when she saw a figure directly in front of the gate opening.  
__Gino smirked, "He's here. Punctuality the one thing that I love about people." Making the last part more for Kakashi to hear.  
__Tanto heard Kakashi groan behind her, "You've gotta be kidding. HE'S your future husband?"_

Chapter 3: Welcoming

She turned to Kakashi; "Uh…who is he?"

"Gai."

"Gai-Sensei!" All three of the students yelled out in horror.

"Hn. Gai-Sensei is her fiancée? Odd." Sasuke said.

Tanto looked at the small boy, 'That's the longest sentence I've heard him say…two words, Uh-Oh.' "Is he really that bad?"

"YES!" They all yelled out in unison

"Great. Is he ugly?" 'Better ask now.' Tanto thought.

"Uh… Depends…" Sakura said.

"On what?" Tanto asked.

"If you like black 'bowl cut' hair with thick black eyebrows and a green spandex suit wearing men." She explained.

Tanto hit her forehead, "I'm screwed." She said loudly.

Gai ran up cupping his hands over her own. "So beautiful." Was all he said.

"Eep!" Was all that escaped her lips before he kissed her.

"Ah. Such beauty is the essence of the flower of youth." The thick browed man said. **SLAP! PUNCH!**

Tanto was spitting on the ground trying to rid herself of the horrid kiss; "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled grabbing a stick that was lying on the ground. **THWACK** The stick made contact with the side of his face, "That's what you get!" She yelled to him while shaking the sick in her hand for good measure.

The stick was sliced in her hand. She turned around to see Gino looming over with a Kanta in his hand. "Behave." He said in an unpleasant tone. "Or else."

'My wounds have just BARELY begun to heal and now he's threatening me AGAIN! Christ. By the end of his rage I'll be in a wheelchair.' Tanto thought bitterly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I will if he will." She whispered to him. She looked over at Gai to see that he was flashing her a smile, which made her want to gag then gouge her eyes out with a Kunai. She shuddered, "Ew." She let the 'w' go on for a little while until her father gave her a smack upside the head. "Ow." She said rubbing her head. Gai heard this and ran up to her.

"Is my little flower alright?" Tanto sweat-dropped. Man this guy was laying it on thick. He gave a glare to her father, "Sir must you hurt such an angel?" He picked her up bridal style making her shout out in pain.

"BAKA!" She elbowed him in the jaw making him drop her.

He looked at her quizzically then at the faint red on the front of her Kimono, "What happened my Angel?"

"Nothing. And don't call me your 'Angel'. Whenever you say that I feel as if I want to rip out my eardrums and feed them to wild boars." She said with a completely blank face on.

He ignored her protests and threw off the top of her Kimono to show, thankfully, her bandages all wrapped around her chest. "What happened my little flower?" He motioned to the blood soaked front of her bandages.

"Again, noth-"

"I made sure that she would not try and disrespect me again." Gino said with a smirk behind her.

Tanto turned around to glare at him but found Gai already there. 'Okaaaaaay…he's fast. Have to remember that.'

Gai was glaring at him with most likely all of his effort; his large eyebrows were knitted together and if you looked closely then you could see small sparks fly from each of the two immature men's eyes. Kakashi walked up behind her. "Let's leave them."

She nodded pulling up the top of her Kimono they made their way to see the Hokage. Upon their arrival Tanto noticed a few kids in the room as well, two boys and a girl. One of the boys had long brown hair and pure white eyes. The girl had brown hair tied up into two buns on each side of her head she also had brown eyes. The last boy… well the last boy made Tanto want to scream… and well she did, "OH MY LORD HE HAS CLONES!" That got the attention of the entire room. "Uh…heheh. Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

The small Gai lookalike ran up to Sakura, "Sakura-Chan! It has been so long since I have laid my eyes upon your beautiful face. Please allow me to take you for dinner to celebrate this joyous occasion!"

Tanto stifled her laughter; he WAS a Gai lookalike in more ways then one. She turned to Kakashi, "Explain."

"This is Lee. He is somewhat… obsessed with Sakura." He said uncertainly not knowing how to explain it.

"He's like Gai in other words?" Kakashi nodded.

Lee looked up at Tanto, "You know Gai-Sensei?"

She sweat-dropped, "Sadly." She shook her head. "Look. Lee if you REALLY want to get some action then get rid of the eyebrows and the ugly hairstyle…and the suit too. Spandex is well… um… not for you. If you could pass that on to Gai as well then I think all of The Hidden Leaf would be very happy." She said bluntly.

(O.O) Everyone in the room stared at her again, "You dare mock my Sensei and I?" Tanto quirked an eyebrow that wasn't how it was supposed to come out but I suppose it was too late now. Lee moved into a fighting position, "I shall ask you politely to take your words back."

She shook her head, "Sorry but it's true." Some of the spectators snickered at the word filled bout.

"Although you are a woman, I cannot stand for you to disrespect my Sensei." He gave her a roundhouse kick, which she blocked with her right hand. "Ah. I see. A female ninja. I suppose that I was careless to underestimate you." In a flash he was sending kicks and punches from left, right, up, down any direction that she could see.

'This kid isn't that good. He's only using tai-jutsu. I'm not in the mood nor the shape for this.' **SIGH** "Look kid. I do not want to do this right now. Alright?" She put down her guard for a moment allowing Lee to give her a kick right in her chest sending her into the wall directly behind her, "Ouch. My wound." It had opened up again letting fresh blood run onto her Kimono. She glared daggers at Lee, if he wanted to play rough then he would get rough. She slowly made her way up with the help of the wall. She now saw Lee's fast movements laid out before her, sticking out her right hand she twisted the fist that now was in it around the boy's back, "I told you that I was not in the mood for this. Now if you don't behave like a good little boy then I'll break your little arm off." She spat out. When he finally nodded she got off of him. "Ugh. My wound." She clutched her chest tightly.

A few people came over to her but all they were, were colorful blurs, "Are you alright miss?" Tanto blinked a few times to get better focus she now saw a man in front of her a toothpick in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

An old man walked into the room and gave a cough signaling that he wanted their attention, "Now I believe that we have the honor to meet Suibi Tanto. Am I right?" She nodded, "Suibi Cho, and Suibi Kuroi." In turn each of them nodded, "But where is Suibi Gino?"

Tanto scoffed, "Having a glaring contest with the green baka of The Hidden Leaf." She said in an annoyed voice.

"Hmm…" The Hokage thought for a moment, "Then who will get him? We need all four members of the Suibi family to sign." He held up a piece of paper, which was most likely, the treaty.

"No one needs to." Half of the room's occupants whipped around to see Gino standing in the doorway with faint blood glistening off of his Kanta. "Now let's get this over with." He walked up to the Hokage who held out a pen and signed his name motioning to the rest of his family to do the same.

Suibi Gino

Suibi Cho

Suibi Kuroi

Suibi Tanto

"Now. I believe that we have some matters to attend to Hokage-Sama." Gino said having to choke out the -Sama part.

The Hokage looked as if he were thinking about what it might be "Ah, yes the wedding how could I have forgotten? Where is Gai anyway?"

Gino smirked and Tanto well Tanto secretly gave her father a thumbs up, "For some reason Hokage-Sama. I don't think that Gai will be joining us." She said.

As if knowing what she meant the Hokage nodded and continued. "Well then I suppose that Genma will have to show you all around."

"And who's he?" Cho asked.

"That would be me." The man with the toothpick said. The family made an 'oh' face. They walked out of the door bowing once more to the Hokage, "Although I don't think I could do this better then Kakashi." He added to Tanto with a smirk, which earned him a sharp kick where the sun doesn't shine. He was squatting low on the ground trying to mask his pain.

"Well that's what you get." She smiled sweetly at him, "Oh. By the way I'm not coming with you. Around the village I mean. I've had enough of Gino to last me a lifetime." 'That last line was pretty stupid. I HAVE known him for a lifetime. Eh, whatever.' She thought.

Genma slowly got up, "And how are you going to escape here without a guard? Gai is currently incapacitated, Kakashi is training his Genin and,"

"Hey Genma."

"Iruka." Genma said. Then turning back to the girl that was in front of him only to see that she was gone.

"See I DO have an escort." She said clinging onto Iruka.

He shifted his eyes, "Uh…" Iruka was very confused by now. Until Tanto explained the situation to him, "Alright then… I don't really have anything to do so I suppose that I could train you for a little." She gave him a thumbs up.

Sighing Genma left with the remaining members of the Suibi family.

xXx

In the training field Team seven's minds were occupied and not focused. Thoughts like 'Why Gai-Sensei?' ran through their heads. Kakashi sighed putting away his book normally he would have liked this peace and quiet but not when his students weren't focused on training. "Alright," Kakashi said to finally break the silence in the training area, "For today's training…hmm," Kakashi thought for a moment, "… we'll spar with Asuma's team."

"Alright!" Naruto jumped up thrusting his fist in the air. Momentarily forgetting all about his minds questions.

"Hn."

Sakura grinned widely; 'That's Ino's team. All right! Time to show her that Sasuke's all MINE!' Inner Sakura: _'Hell YEAH! Time to beat some blond ass all over The Hidden Leaf!' _

"Well then I suppose that we should go and find them eh?" Kakashi suggested making two of them jump up on their feet at the idea while Sasuke slowly got up.

It was nearly forty-five minutes before Team Seven had found them. Kakashi walked up to Asuma, "Yo. Does your team feel like sparring?"

"Hn. Nope."

"Why not? Scared Asuma?" He taunted earning him a glare.

Asuma pulled his team over to the side, "Alright team. It seems that Kakashi thinks that we are afraid of his team. But are we?" Choji was eating and not paying attention, Shikamaru was laying under a tree trying to sleep and Ino was most likely the only one listening. Asuma pulled out a small silver container and a lighter. Out of the silver container he withdrew a cigarette. Putting it to his lips he lit the thing that would most likely cause his death one day taking a long drag on it, 'These are the times that I'm glad that I smoke.' He thought. "If you do this sparring match then there will be no more training all this week as a treat." Asuma said getting the attention of both Shikamaru and Choji. "Now, once again are we?"

"Are we what Asuma-Sensei?"

He took another long drag on his cigarette blowing the smoke up towards the sky, "Going to let Kakashi's team win."

Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other before answering along with Ino, "No Asuma-Sensei."

Asuma walked back over to Kakashi, "Alright. Let's do this." He threw his cigarette to the ground as a signal to start. All of the young ninja's disappeared to different corners of the large forest thinking of ways to defeat their opponents.

'Hmm, now if I was Ino where would I be hiding?' Sakura thought for a moment before coming up with a good idea, 'Most likely somewhere where she can launch her spirit. So that would mean that she would need space…so… AHA! The small clearing by the river. Now how to avoid her Mind Transfer jutsu…' Sakura thought for a while until she jumped off into the clearing looking for Ino. 'As long as I move out of the way she can't get inside my head. Then that would make her body completely vulnerable to an attack from my Kunai. Perfect. Now I'll defiantly defeat that blond bimbo!' Inner Sakura: _'ALL RIGHT! Time for some overdo payments of pain for Ino free of charge!'_ Sakura finally made it to the clearing to find that Ino was already there. She threw a Kunai that just nicked the side of Ino's arm.

She turned around to glare at anyone that would disturb her hunt for Sakura's chakra. Ino's eyes went wide at the site of Sakura, 'She must have masked her chakra so I couldn't sense it! No matter time for the Mind transfer.' Ino made some seals then her body went limp falling to the hard ground below. Jumping out of the way Sakura easily avoided Ino's attempt in capturing her mind. After guessing that Ino was far away Sakura went straight for Ino's body inflicting as much pain as she could do in such a short time. Then for an added bonus Sakura picked up the limp body and ran far away from where Ino thought her body was. When the bodiless Ino came back to the clearing she noticed that her body was gone and Sakura's chakra was far away 'Damn you Sakura! Where are you taking my body!' She thought furiously as she got back in high pursuit of her body.

In another clearing far away from where Sakura and Ino had their bout Naruto was battling Choji and his giant size. Naruto had destroyed Choji's last bag of chips and he was now furious and hungry. "Heh. Choji, you're too slow to catch me! Come on fat-ass!" Naruto taunted from a high branch.

THAT got Choji going, sure he was fat but he was pretty sensitive about it. He made some hand seals and increased his body size by at least five percent. Bouncing high in the air he came down hard on a startled Naruto, again, and again, and again, and again until Naruto got smart and used Kawarimi no Jutsu to get away from the overly large body.

In a nearby tree Naruto sat letting the Kyuubi demon's chakra heal his wounds. 'Ah! Damn-it! That hurt! Choji is going to pay for that! No more Mr. Nice guy!' As he had done on so many occasions before he made seals then yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared in the small clearing. All of them charging at the overly large Shinobi. "AH!" Each of the Naruto clones made slashes in the balloon like boy. Slowly causing him to deflate into his original shape. When Choji was almost at his original shape, he made more seals and did his 'Oh so painful if you get hit' attack called 'Meat roller'. Which he would roll directly at his opponent (like one of those giant boulders that you see in movies that chase the guy that's in wherever). As Choji rolled onwards he destroyed almost every single clone except for four, the original and the three clones. Choji rolled onward to the rest of the Naruto's. Once again Naruto did his 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' making more of him (Oh great! Put sarcasm here ) but for an added bonus he threw in his 'Sexy no Jutsu' clone style making all of his clones turn into beautiful naked blond girls (Again; Oh Great! Put sarcasm here ). Which made Choji's eyes bulge and his nosebleed making him drop his jutsu and faint from sheer shock. Grinning Naruto dropped both of his jutsu's and walked back to where his sensei was while dragging Choji behind him.

In the same clearing that they were all in, in the beginning of the sparring Sasuke was standing atop of an unconscious Shikamaru. Obviously Sasuke had won the bout. Asuma was on his third cigarette after he had watched the bout, Kakashi was surprised when Sakura appeared out of the forest with Ino's soulless body. "Looks like my team beat yours." Kakashi said.

Asuma just puffed on his cigarette. Ino's body suddenly jerked out of Sakura's hands, "You cheating bitch!" Ino yelled launching some Shuriken at Sakura's close body. Three out of the four that Ino threw lodged themselves into Sakura's body.

Sakura's eyes widened at a realization; "Poison tipped!"

Ino smirked, "Wow good job forehead-girl. But don't worry it's only a mild poison so it'll only limit your movement." 'But will clench the match for me.' Ino thought happily.

"Well then I'll just have to make sure that you're incapacitated before then. Won't I Ino-Pig?" Sakura said, Inner Sakura: _'Stupid Ino-Pig! Using poison! Is she trying to KILL me too!' _'Ugh. I'm going to have to move fast. Or else she'll finish me off for sure.' Sakura charged at Ino, Kunai in a ready position.

"You're not going to get me in time." Ino said jumping out of the way of Sakura's assault.

Naruto finally came out of the forest sighing greatly as he still had a little ways to go before he could set Choji down. "Sasuke got over here and help me drag Choji."

Sasuke just smirked, "Idiot." He then went back to watching the girls fight. It was nearly five minutes before Naruto dragged Choji over. "Idiot." Sasuke said once again.

"Asshole!" Naruto yelled.

"You're still an idiot." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Naruto was glaring at Sasuke now. You could almost see the sparks coming off of their eyes.

"DAMN YOU INO-PIG! STAY STILL!" Sakura yelled.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled back.

'OK clam down Sakura.' … 'OK SCREW THAT! TIME FOR SOME INO BEAT DOWN!' Inner Sakura: _'HELL YEAH!' _Sakura made some seals 'Come on please let this work.' "Kaze no Yaiba!" A fast blast of wind appeared and blasted Ino through about two trees before she stopped, fainting as she hit the last tree. 'Wow! I did it.' Sakura thought surprised at herself, she quickly got out of her stupor, "HA! I beat you Ino-Pig! THAT'S what you get!" Inner Sakura: _'YEAH! I got a total beat down on Ino-Bitch!'_ "Uh-Oh…" Sakura started to sway on her feet and soon collapsed.

Naruto ran up to her, "Sakura-Chan!" He shook her as a way of waking her. "Sakura-Chan!" He yelled again, but like the first time there was still no response.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto. "I'll take her to the hospital." He said plainly before picking her up and disappearing in a poof of smoke. Naruto trailing them on foot followed by Sasuke.

Asuma got out another cigarette, "There's going to be a lot more training after this display." He said shaking his head in disapproval.

xXx

3,300 words and about five pages… hmm pretty long. Anyway no author notes.


End file.
